From Moony With Love
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I am terrified Prongs, what if just like you and dear sweet Lily I am removed to soon, taken from my child over a war that should not be his to burden? Anyway, that was never the point of my letter; didn't I say I had a confession for you? - A letter from Moony to Prongs about regret and unrequited love.


**For Disney Character Competition** – **Simba:** A young cub who has to find his way and his strength. Write about Remus Lupin.

**For Twelve Days of Christmas ****– Write Three Crack Pairings – 2/3 **

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt**** - #45 A Letter! Fic**

**For Harry Potter Chapter Competition -****The Vanishing Glass** – Write about someone being punished harshly.

**For Friendship Boot Camp** - #33 Read

**For Ten Times Ten Challenge** – List #9 Non-Magical Objects - #5 Letter

…

Prongs,

I am not naïve in thinking this letter will one day reach you. I have just reached a point in my life where confession and apologies are in store. You are probably asking (if you could) what would prompt such an action? Tonks is pregnant Prongs. I am actually going to be a father. Granted that particular news came with some pretty terrible mood swings, followed by waves of regret and above all fear.

I am terrified Prongs, what if just like you and dear sweet Lily I am removed to soon, taken from my child over a war that should not be his to burden?

Anyway, that was never the point of my letter; didn't I say I had a confession for you? I must regretfully confess that the reason I did not confront Peter the day we lost you was unfortunately over a girl. Petty I know, but Sirius overstepped a boundary I could not forgive him for. Not then anyway, it took many years apart for me to realise my mistake, and losing him to realise it further. But this was worse than the time he sent Severus in to the Shack that full moon and I nearly ripped him to pieces.

It all started back at the end of our third term in Year Seven, Sirius (I should add as usual) was moping around the common room. He was complaining as you may remember of not being able to see you as much because you would be off with Lily. You of course ignored him and continued to gush over your newfound love as if Sirius was not part of your life anymore.

I know it is childish to wish for the old days back, but I do. Times were so simple, so easy, and our friendship was so strong.

Anyway, after this had gone on for long enough Lily finally injected herself into the conversation. "Why don't you come to my parents place for a few days," she had said innocently, like she didn't just invite a hoard of caffeine induced monkeys into a china shop. Sirius' face perked into a smile I had never seen before, it was happy yet so mischievous.

I went out of politeness more than anything, but I was (at the time) so glad I did. As soon as we walked through that door, there on the lounge sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, reading a book. We had heard about Petunia Evans, but I had never imagined her to be as striking as she was.

You of course remember how that encounter panned out. Petunia took one look at us, scoffed and left for her bedroom. What you don't know is that over those few days I spoke with her, breaking down walls she built to keep out pain, pain I could relate to.

Before I go on, I must make another confession, the love I fell head first into was unrequited, which makes my actions even more childish. After the first few days of icy back chat and snide comments Petunia would join me in the lounge to read. I remember the way her feet would dangle over the edge of the couch inches from me. I don't even know what the rest of you were doing while we stayed with the Evans', but I could tell you every detail about Petunia, right down to what she was wearing. I guess that is information you are not interested in.

Anyway, just before we were leaving, maybe a few hours, Petunia found me in the garden. I was bewitching rocks to explode in tiny pops making sparks of yellow flash from them. Basically I was magic deprived after only four days. Petunia took a seat next to me before I even noticed she had arrived.

"Can you teach me?" she asked. I had learnt over the past few days that Petunia had wished she could learn to be magical. If only it was that easy right? I shifted uncomfortably unable to find the words to tell her how that was just not possible.

I did try to explain it to her, but then she laid her hand on mine and my mind hazed over. She asked again if I could teach her and like the love struck teen I tried. I gave her my wand and told her a simple levitate spell. She aimed at the rock, spoke and as predicted nothing happened. She sighed and slouched against our position on the grass.

I should have stopped there, but I have never been a quitter. I encouraged her to continue, to try again. She did, at least three more times. Then on the fifth time the rock exploded into a display of red fireworks. Petunia screamed in happiness, I think it was the first time I had ever seen her smile. I knew what had happened, I didn't need to look around at Sirius who was standing at the back door, his wand placed just behind his leg, almost out of sight. He made this happen and now Petunia believed she had power running through her veins.

I will never forget the look on her face when I told her what Sirius did, that in fact she did not have powers like her sister. I crushed her all over again. I could to single handily watch as walls that I helped crack at slowly repaired themselves.

When I confronted Sirius his reaction was uncaring and predictable. "It was just a bit of fun," he laughed. I could not forgive him for sparking a light within someone who had wished so badly she could be just like the rest of us. That she had a chance to be part of our world.

All due of an accidental spark of magic.

From that day forward Sirius and I drifted apart, as you must have noticed. I just could not stand the thought of Petunia losing all hope because Sirius liked sporting with people's feelings.

So that's it, set out in black and white. The reason I didn't avenge your death(at first), the reason I let the only friend I had left get taken away, was over a girl. The same girl that a year after our visit found some pompous stuff shirt, who as you put it, was the perfect fit for Petunia.

The same girl that I met in a local bar three days before her wedding, where she ignored me. She only stopped to look at me once, turning her nose up as if the mere sight of me repulsed her. This was no longer the Petunia I knew.

I have made many mistakes Prongs, but nothing will ever compare to falling for someone like Petunia Evans and abandoning my dearest friends at their time of need.

For everything that happened in those foolish moments I am truly sorry.

Moony.

**A/N:** In regards to The Vanishing Glass: I feel that Remus punished not only Sirius very harshly over a minor matter, but himself as well over the years. I hope that is the image I created in my story.


End file.
